29
by Milky Kim
Summary: [ONESHOT] Sehun, seorang murid ter-bully yang menjadi saksi bagaimana Kai, orang yang selalu mem-bully-nya disiksa oleh murid baru bernama Luhan. / EXO / HanHun moment / Slight! LuMin


Judul : 29

Author : Maria Kim / Milky Kim

Cast : EXO - Sehun, Luhan, Kai, Xiumin, Chanyeol, Yixing, Baekhyun, Kris; ZE:A – Heechul, Dongjun; Super Junior - Leeteuk.

Genre : fantasy / supernatural, thriller, crime, mystery

Alur : maju mundur

Rate : No Child - 17

Warn! Saya memang bukan penulis handal, apabila ada kesalahan penulisan, tolong beritahu saya melalui review *puppy eyes*. Misal konflik kurang greget...yah..bacanya sambil koprol ato flip air aja. kkk

An : aku seorang DeluXiuz (sebutan LuMin shipper Indonesia), ga bisa kalo ga ada Luhan x Xiumin moment. Tolong dimengerti :3 . Salahkan Luhan kenapa dia selalu mengiming-imingi otakku 'ayo temukan aku dengan Xiumin!'. I'm Luhan biased ^^

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Baru saja aku duduk di bangku, kepalaku sudah menjadi sasaran. Hadiah rutinan yang kudapat setiap pagi. Pukulan yang selalu membuatku jengkel. Seandainya ibu tidak memaksaku untuk berangkat sekolah, aku tidak akan diperlakukan seperti ini lagi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah biadab ini.

Tidak, aku tidak benci pada sekolah ini. Aku sangat sayang pada sekolah ini. Tak jarang juga sekolah ini mendapat penghargaan. Segala fasilitas yang disediakan di sini tidak ada yang sia-sia. Hampir semua siswa siswi memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Meskipun tidak keseluruhan. Masih ada saja siswa nakal yang menyalah gunakan koneksi internet, yang bisa dibilang cukup _amazing_. Bukan karena mereka membuka situs porno. Situs-situs seperti itu sudah di-_block_ oleh pihak sekolah. Tapi tidak dengan _game online. _

Aneh.

Satu pukulan kembali hinggap di kepalaku.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Dialah alasan utama kenapa aku selalu malas untuk pergi ke sekolah. Merusak _mood_ saja. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah mengulurkan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Tidak bisakah dia merasa sedikit simpati padaku?

"Anak yang baik," ucapnya berlagak manis setelah aku memberinya lima ribu won. Dia bahkan sempat mengacak rambutku.

Aish...tangan kotor itu.

Laki-laki macam apa aku ini? Ditindas seperti itu dan hanya bisa diam pasrah.

Pernah sekali, aku tidak menuruti kemauan Kai. Aku menolak untuk memberinya uang. Singkat saja, aku berakhir di rumah sakit. Keesokan harinya aku melapor ke guru. Ya, benar, Kai diskors untuk beberapa hari. Tapi setelah dia kembali ke sekolah, aku bahkan hampir mati dihajar olehnya.

Tulang rusukku patah.

"Ada _seonsaengnim_!"

Teriakan Kyungsoo barusan membuat siswa siswi sekelas berhamburan ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Krystal, Vic dan anggota geng lainnya yang sedang bergosip langsung bubar. Beberapa detik kemudian Yoo _saem_ masuk dengan seorang siswa. Sepertinya dia murid baru.

"Selamat pagi!" Yoo Eunhye _saem_ yang selalu ceria terkadang membuatku lupa kalau di kelas ini juga tinggal bajingan kecil seperti Kai.

"Pagi!" jawabku beserta penghuni kelas lainnya.

Oh tidak, sepertinya murid baru itu akan jadi sasaran Kai selanjutnya.

Lihatlah dia, wajahnya terlihat lembut. Tampan tapi ada kesan cantik. Rambut pirang dengan poni yang menutup keseluruhan dahi. Senyumnya juga manis. Dilihat dari penampilannya yang sangat rapi, bisa jadi dia akan menjadi target empuk Kai selanjutnya. (Bayangin Luhan era Mama ato History)

Apakah ini saatnya aku berbahagia? Sepertinya tidak. Aku yakin dan berani bertaruh ini hanyalah poin tambahan pundi-pundi yang akan didapatkan Kai.

"Lu Han, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"_Anyeonghaseyo_, saya Lu Han. Kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan. Aku pindahan dari salah satu _senior high school_ di Daegu. Mohon bantuannya!"

Siswa yang _style_-nya lebih _nerd_ dariku itu membungkuk kemudian tersenyum. Wah...dia benar-benar _flower boy_. Buktinya, Hyosung dan Sunhwa yang duduk di sebelah kananku tidak bisa diam. Uhm..salah, hampir semua siswi di ruangan ini sepertinya telah terbius ketampanan _flower boy_ itu. Tak ada hentinya mereka memuji wajah _precious _Luhan.

Sama persis seperti saat pertama kali aku masuk kelas ini. (Sehun juga era History ato Mama)

"Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Oh Sehun."

"Terimakasih _seonsaengnim_!"

Kuisyaratkan Luhan duduk di sisi kiri, di dekat jendela, dan dia menganggukkan kepala menurut. Tapi wajahnya berubah drastis. Tidak ada senyum manis itu lagi, yang ada hanya tatapan 'aku bosan'.

Sedikit risih, hampir semua mata siswi di kelas ini tertuju pada Luhan, yang secara tidak langsung aku juga masuk ke bingkai penglihatan mereka semua.

Seseorang dari luar mengetuk pintu kelas kemudian masuk. "Maaf, Yoo _seonsangnim_?"

Oh...itu Leeteuk _hyung_, ketua osis di sekolah ini.

"Ya?" jawab Yoo_ saem_ sambil berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk _hyung_.

Leeteuk _hyung _membisikkan sesuatu dan membuat mata Yoo _saem_ sedikit melebar.

Sebuah pencapaian yang luar biasa membuat hampir seluruh warga sekolah ini bangga kepadanya. Sejak ia menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS, sekolah ini seperti hidup kembali. Bukan hidup kembali seperti zombi, tepatnya seperti reinkarnasi. Sekolah ini yang dulunya membosankan, Leeteuk _hyung _sangat berani memberi warna seni untuk sekolah ini. Seperti diadakannya ekstrakurikuler menari, sampai _graffiti_. Bahkan murid-murid sekolah lain tertarik untuk pindah ke sekolah ini.

Satu-satunya orang yang kurang setuju dengan segala ide Leeteuk_ hyung_ adalah Kim Youngmin _seonsaengnim_, si Wakil Kepala Sekolah otak kuno itu. Untung saja Lee Sooman _seonsaengnim_, kepala sekolah yang sebenarnya, sepemikiran dengan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Beliau membuatku masuk ke klub _dance_ yang cukup terkenal di daerah Gangnam.

Sayangnya, sejak tulangku cidera, aku bukanlah member klub _dance_ itu lagi. Aku dikeluarkan. Menunjukkan surat dari dokter kalau aku seratus persen sembuh, tidak membuahkan hasil. Baru saja aku bersiap untuk mengepakkan sayap, ada batu besar menimpa sayap baruku. Terimakasih Kai, kau benar-benar berpengaruh dalam hidupku.

"Hmm...anak-anak, _seonsaengnim_ ada urusan sebentar. Selama saya tidak dikelas, jangan gaduh."

"Baik _saem_."

Sepeninggal Yoo _saem_ dan Leeteuk _hyung_, Kai yang nama aslinya Kim Jongin itu memutar badannya seratus delapan puluh derajat, tepat menghadap Luhan.

Dia mulai lagi.

Sesama murid pindahan, jadi aku tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kai pada Luhan selanjutnya. Sebenarnya aku ingin memperingatkan Luhan, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Kai lebih dulu memulai aksinya. Jadi aku hanya pura-pura mempelajari materi yang akan diajarkan Yoo _saem_ nanti. Sekedar menulis angka secara acak tidak akan membuat Kai tertarik. Dia yang aslinya bodoh pelajaran angka itu tidak akan tahu kalau aku juga memperhatikan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Luhan nanti.

"Luhan-ah, kau harus memanggilku _hyung_, -Kai _hyung_-, mengerti? Anak manis?" Kai meraih dagu Luhan, namun Luhan dengan cepat menangkisnya.

Meskipun aku tidak melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku bisa mengira-ngira setiap gerakan dua manusia itu, dibantu bayangan keduanya yang tercetak di mejaku. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk ke jendela dari arah timur itulah yang menghasilkan siluet.

"Kau yang harus memanggilku _hyung_.." ada jeda, "...hmm...Kim Jongin?"

Ternyata Luhan cukup berani. Dia menentang Kai dengan nada datarnya. Luhan bahkan menyebut nama asli Kai. Maklum saja kalau dia tidak tahu. Dia masuk kelas ini kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Kai paling benci kalau ada seseorang yang berani menyebut nama aslinya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kronologi ia membenci nama pemberian orang tuanya sendiri itu, tapi yang pasti ia akan sangat marah.

"Berani-beraninya kau!"

Mejaku yang bersandingan dengan Luhan ikut bergerak akibat Kai yang menarik kerah Luhan. Deritan meja yang cukup keras membuat seisi kelas reflek menoleh perdebatan antara Kai dengan Luhan. Tidak ada yang berani membantu Luhan melawan Kai, atau kalian berakhir di rumah sakit. Sama sepertiku.

Dan hmm...sepertinya Luhan memang tidak membutuhkan bantuan. Percaya dirinya sangat tinggi.

Oke, aku berhenti untuk pura-pura belajar. Pensilku diam mematung, sedang badanku bersiap-siap untuk menghindar kalau-kalau Luhan dipukul Kai nanti.

Seisi kelas tampak khawatir pada Luhan. Mereka semua menahan nafas, takut-takut Kai akan bertingkah lebih brutal lagi. Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkan Kai tak digubris sama sekali.

Oh ya, Chanyeol.

Chanyeol adalah teman satu geng dengan Kai. Akibat kurangnya kasih sayang dari orang tuanya, diam-diam Chanyeol telah berubah. Ironi yang cukup menyakitkan, sebelumnya Chanyeol adalah sahabatku saat SD. Tapi saat melanjutkan ke SMP, kita berdua berpisah dan tak bertemu lagi selama beberapa tahun. Dan bertemu kembali di kelas 2-1 ini.

Dia bukanlah Park Chanyeol yang sopan seperti dulu. Sekarang dia pembangkang nomor satu, juga pembohong. Chanyeol memang bukan bocah brutal seperti Kai. Tapi tingkah jahilnya patut diwaspadai. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol membuat Suho, si ketua kelas terkena imbas point merah dari guru kesiswaan.

Ketua kelas seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik, aku akui Suho memang menjalankan tugas dengan benar. Sebelum aku masuk kelas ini, Suho telah menjadi ketua kelas. Aku hanya dapat melihatnya bertugas selama kurang dari sebulan, gara-gara Chanyeol. Seluruh isi kelas tahu, satu-satunya perokok di kelas ini adalah Kai. Saat penggeledahan rutinan, Suho tertangkap membawa rokok di tasnya.

Guru wali kelas tentu saja tidak percaya. Sangat mustahil Suho melakukannya. Melihat ia juga anak tunggal dari keluarga konglomerat. Suho reflek berlutut di hadapan guru kesiswaan. Ia bahkan bersumpah dengan lantang, kalau rokok itu bukan miliknya. Setelah dirundingkan hingga berhari-hari akhirnya Suho tidak jadi dikeluarkan dari sekolah, dengan syarat jabatan ketua kelas harus ia relakan.

Hampir saja Suho dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat.

Keesokan hari setelah hari penggeledahan itu, kebetulan kelas dalam keadaan sepi. Masih terlalu pagi memang. Di kelas hanya ada aku, Kai dan Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya aku adalah seorang pemerhati hal kecil, maksudku, sekecil apapun hal yang kau lakukan, aku dapat menyadarinya secara tidak sengaja. Hal yang kulakukan saat itu adalah berpura-pura memecahkan teka-teki sebuah rubik kotak pemberian Chanyeol di hari ulang tahunku dulu. Tujuanku tak lain adalah untuk menyadarkan Chanyeol. Siapa tahu Chanyeol tersadar dan ingat dengan masa lalunya. Saat-saat ia bersahabat baik denganku.

Haha...trik bodoh.

Rubik yang sudah kuhafal diluar kepala itu hancur terlepas dari rotasinya tatkala aku mendengar ucapan Chanyeol pada Kai. Dia berkata, "Kau tahu Kai, rokok yang ada di tas si Culun itu adalah milikmu.", lalu Kai tertawa sambil memukul punggung Chanyeol. Aku memang tidak bisa menunjuk Chanyeol begitu saja. Aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol pernah menjadi teman terbaikku.

Aku ingat bagaimana Chanyeol menerima hukuman yang seharusnya ditimpakan padaku. Aku pernah tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga saat SD dulu. Saat itu Chanyeol mengajakku bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam kelas. Kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi begitu saja. Dia membelaku, dan berkata pada _seonsaengnim,_ itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Kalau bukan karena ia tidak mengajakku berlarian di dalam kelas, vas itu tidak akan pecah. Tak cukup di sekolah, di rumah ia juga harus menanggung hukuman dari ayahnya. Terbukti di keesokan harinya kedua mata Chanyeol sembab. Padahal dia bukan tipe bocah yang mudah menangis. Dan aku dengar ayahnya memang berwatak keras.

"Cuih!"

Spontan mataku melebar. Apa aku tidak salah lihat?

Luhan meludahi wajah Kai?

Sekilas nafasku seolah tercekat. Apa Luhan tidak bisa berpikir jernih?

"Kau yang seharusnya memanggilku _hyung_, Jongin." Luhan memberi penekanan pada nama 'Jongin'. "Karena aku yang lebih patut dihormati dari pada kau."

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas ludah Luhan mengalir di sekitar wajah Kai.

Sebentar lagi kau mati Luhan. Kau bercanda dengan orang yang salah.

"KIM JONGIN!" teriakan Yoo _saem_ membuat Kai gagal melayangkan kepalan tangannya. "Kalau kau membuat masalah lagi, kepala sekolah sudah pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah! Camkan itu!" Lanjut Yoo_ saem_.

Kai membuang nafas kasar dan kembali duduk. Sepertinya Kai akan meledak. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa melihat wajah Kai memerah hebat. Sebelumnya tak ada yang berani dengannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang berani menentang kemauannya. Ditambah bonus cairan air liur murid baru di wajahnya. Aku merasa harus cepat-cepat pulang sedetik setelah bunyi bel pelajaran berakhir. Sebelum menjadi sasaran amukannya.

Tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Dia merapikan kemejanya kembali, membenarkan posisi meja dan kursi, juga mejaku. Wajahnya terlihat sangatlah tenang. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Maaf, membuatmu kaget."

"A- aku tidak apa," jawabku gugup.

Aku salah menilainya. Wajahnya memang benar-benar menipu. Dibalik wajah imutnya ada jiwa _sang namja _tertanam di badan Luhan. Dadaku terasa panas. Aku malu pada diriku sendiri. Dulu saat pertama kali kai mem-bully-ku, yang kulakukan hanya diam. Aku terlalu berharap banyak pada Chanyeol. Sempat terbesit juga perasaan ingin merengek pada Chanyeol agar aku dijadikan temannya. Tapi egoku menolak semua itu. Aku masih punya harga diri. Aku adalah aku.

"Luhan? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Saya baik-baik saja _saem_."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menatap Kai tajam. "Jongin, jaga sikapmu!"

"Baik _saem_." Jawab Kai acuh tak acuh.

Yoo _saem _menggebrak meja Chanyeol, dan untungnya Chanyeol tidak keceplosan mengumpat. Atau dia hanya akan menambah masalah saja.

"Jawab dengan benar!"

"Baik _saem_, saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ulang Kai dengan nada lebih sopan.

"Buka buku paket halaman 59."

Kai, kau membuat _mood_ Yoo _seonsaengnim _buruk. Snow White telah berubah menjadi Grim Reaper. Tidak hanya bagimu, tapi seluruh isi kelas ini. Terutama kau yang memang tidak ahli dalam bidang angka. Kau harus bertanggung jawab dan meminta maaf pada otakmu yang pastinya akan digelintir rumus-rumus menyebalkan. Itu salahmu sendiri.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menatap keluar jendela sendirian di pojok kelas.

Apa kemarin malam di televisi ada berita UFO akan turun ke bumi? Dia cukup aneh, dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya menatap langit dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana. Tatapan datar itu..Hei! itu _trademark-_ku!

Tatapan datar seperti itulah yang menyelamatku dari kejaran siswi-siswi penggila _flower boy_. Aku yang irit bicara dan terkesan tertutup membuat mereka bosan denganku. Dan kau melakukannya juga!

Menyebalkan!

"Hmm..Lu-"

"Hey anak baru!"

Ucapanku terpotong oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai. Kai tampak menarik bahu Luhan hingga menghadap ke arahnya dan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Chanyeol juga sedikit tidak senang dengan perlakuan Luhan terhadap sahabatnya tadi.

Ah...aku kecewa padamu Yeol. Kau benar-benar berubah.

Aku akui, aku memang pengecut. Kuputar badanku menghadap jendela kaca. Berharap mereka tidak melihat wajah ketakutanku. Aku hanya bisa melihat interaksi mereka dari pantulan kaca jendela.

"Kau tahu gedung tua bekas pabrik kertas di sebelah sekolah ini?, yang sebenarnya kedok tempat berkumpulnya bandar narkoba?" tanya Kai kemudian dijawab anggukan Luhan. "Besok, sepulang sekolah, aku ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu disana," ada jeda, Kai mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada ujung loker yang ada di sampingnya, "kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak segan-segan menyeretmu dan membunuhmu. Aku akan menunggumu Manis..."

"Dengan senang hati, Cantik." Jawab Luhan tanpa ada _vibra_ pada suaranya sama sekali.

Mendengar balasan Luhan, kuping Chanyeol terangkat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar muak pada Luhan. Untuk seukuran murid baru, dia terlalu melampaui batas.

Kai tersenyum paksa, "aku sarankan bawa teman _nerd_-mu sebanyak mungkin. Agar aku bisa lebih mudah memindahkan mayatmu."

"Jadi diijinkan bawa teman?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

Atau mengejek? Dia benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak.

"Sebanyak-banyaknya!"

"Jika kau yang meminta."

Kai tersenyum remeh kemudian beranjak dari sana. Tapi Luhan lebih dulu menggapai bahunya. Kai berhenti. "Siapkan juga kantong mayat sesuai dengan jumlah teman yang kau bawa. Untukmu, aku akan menyiapkan sendiri, karena kau spesial." Bisik Luhan pada Kai. Tapi aku yakin Chanyeol juga mendengarnya.

Kai mendecak lalu benar-benar keluar dari kelas.

"Oh ya, ada perlu apa kau..." mata Luhan melirik _tag name_-ku. "Oh Sehun?, maaf aku lupa namamu."

"Kau tidak ingin ke kantin?"

"Tidak, aku sudah punya ini." Luhan mengangkat sebuah minuman soda dengan buih-buih air disekitar kaleng. Sepertinya dingin.

"Oh..baiklah kalau begitu."

Aku berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas. Tujuanku berubah. Aku tidak jadi pergi ke kantin dan memilih duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di koridor.

Dari mana Luhan mendapat soda dingin itu? Seingatku sebelum Kai datang, tangan Luhan masih berada di dalam saku. Aku juga tidak melihat seorangpun datang menghampiri Luhan sebelumnya.

Aneh.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya aku memang sengaja tidak langsung masuk kelas. Bukan karena ingin menghindar dari Kai. Aku pikir, aku harus menemui Luhan.

Seperempat jam kemudian dia muncul. Mulutnya tampak menggumamkan sesuatu. Bersenandung mungkin?

Dia melewatiku begitu saja. Aku salah terka. Dia tidak bersenandung. Mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang cepat, teratur dan bukan bahasa yang aku ketahui.

"Luhan!"

Dia berhenti, dan aku menyusulnya. Sembari berpegangan pada tali ransel, takut-takut aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau benar-benar akan melawan Kai?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap. "Ada masalah?"

Kugaruk tengkukku yang tidak gatal. "Aku takut kau terluka.."

"Tsk, _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja!" ucapnya penuh percaya diri sambil merangkul bahuku.

Hah...sedikit jengkel juga dengannya. Ternyata aku bisa merasakan apa yang dirasakan Kai. Tapi setidaknya aku bukan manusia frontal yang suka gegabah seperti Kai.

"Hei, kita seumuran, kenapa aku harus memanggilmu _hyung_!"

"Dari matamu aku bisa tahu, kau itu lebih muda empat tahun dariku."

"Kau kira aku percaya? Ah...yang benar saja."

Mungkin kedengarannya sedikit gila. Tapi aku tidak bisa munafik. Aku sedikit tertarik padanya. Entah kenapa, aku merasa aku akan selalu aman jika aku berlindung di balik punggungnya. Dia _easy going_, dan terkadang aneh, tidak bisa ditebak. Dia tidak punya rasa takut sama sekali. Seolah, segalanya akan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Dan mungkin dia benar. Dia cocok untuk kupanggil _hyung_. Semua tentangnya membuatku tidak bisa untuk berhenti memujinya 'keren'. Ah...kau mulai gila Oh Sehun.

Tubuhku sedikit berat saat ia menyusul dan merangkul tubuhku. "Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang panggil aku _hyung_._"_

Nah...satu-satunya yang tidak kusuka dariya, narsis.

"Aish, turuti apa kata hatimu! Aku tahu kau tidak keberatan memanggilku _hyung_," tambahnya.

Apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Eww...yang benar saja.

"Ya, aku bisa." Luhan tersenyum mengejek padaku.

Tsk. Terserah apa katamu.

.

.

.

Seperempat jam sudah aku diam di bangku. Anak-anak yang bertugas piket juga sudah selesai membersihkan kelas. kalau bukan karena kelas ini akan dikunci oleh pak _security_, mungkin aku masih _stuck_ dengan terkaan-terkaan bodoh yang hinggap di kepalaku.

Apakah Luhan akan selamat dengan senjata kenarsisannya?

Atau Kai akan membuatnya masuk rumah sakit dengan kesombongannya?

Daripada penasaran, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengintip bagaimana kelanjutan perdebatan antara Luhan dengan Kai di gedung tua sebelah. Bukan karena ingin menjadi pahlawan yang nantinya akan membawa Luhan kabur saat Kai dan kawanannya hendak menyerang.

Aku Cuma penasaran, kenapa Luhan menerima tantangan Kai dengan mudahnya? Apa sebelumnya Luhan adalah ketua _gangster_ yang di _drop out _ dari sekolah lamanya dan bersekolah kembali?

Kai, Luhan. Aku tidak memihak.

Dari belakang gedung ada sebuah ventilasi kecil yang membuatku bisa melihat isi gedung itu lumayan jelas. Gedung kosong itu membuat umpatan-umpatan kecil yang dilontarkan Kai menggema dan dapat kudengar dengan jelas.

Di dalam sana aku dapat melihat Kai yang siap dengan tongkat _baseball_. Chanyeol, yang entah kenapa memakai masker penutup mulut berwarna hitam. Yixing, murid kelas sebelah. Kris, murid yang katanya pernah sekolah di tempatku tapi dikeluarkan karena ketahuan pemakai barang haram. Terakhir Baekhyun, seorang guru karate muda yang cukup populer di daerah sini.

Sedang Luhan, dia berdiri sendirian sambil bermain ponsel. Seolah dia sedang ingin mempermainkan lima manusia pembuat onar di depannya.

Apa dia sudah gila?

"Mana kawananmu? Aku tidak ingin melihat mayatmu membusuk di sini lebih lama," itu suara Kai.

"Ah...kau tidak sabar sekali. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah bawa kotak p3k? Aku takut pipimu infeksi." Balas Luhan dengan nada mengejek tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponsel.

"Tsk." Kris mendecak kesal.

"Ngiauu..." suara seekor kucing membuat Kai dan teman-temannya mengernyit aneh. Entah bagaimana bisa kucing itu secepat kilat mencapai pundak Luhan.

"Oh..kau datang Xiumin?"

Kucing berbulu pendek dengan warna putih mulus dan mata biru yang dipanggil –Xiumin- oleh Luhan itu, menjilat-jilat pipi Luhan. Luhan terkikik geli dengan tingkah kucing dengan salah satu kupingnya ditindik itu. Dari kalungnya, sepertinya kucing rumahan yang manja dan tiap hari harus minum susu.

Luhan balas mengecup mulut kucing itu berkali-kali.

Yixing merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah meminta penjelasan pada Kai, 'Apa maksud semua ini?'

Luhan hanya mengulur-ulur waktu. Kesabaran Chanyeol sudah habis. Ia merebut tongkat _baseball_ yang ada di tangan Kai lalu mengarahkannya ke kepala Luhan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya nafasku tercekat gara-gara Luhan. Kucing manis itu tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Chanyeol kemudian berubah menjadi sosok seperti manusia. Tapi masih dengan telinga segitiga khas kucing. Ekornya semakin panjang, mungkin satu setengah kali lipat dari tinggi badannya sendiri. Tubuh Chanyeol terhempas ke tanah. Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang terlentang di samping kepalanya dikunci oleh kucing jadi-jadian tadi. Kucing manusia itu menginjak lutut Chanyeol cukup keras hingga mengeluarkan bunyi retakan.

Chanyeol mengerang. Rahangnya mengeras. Sepertinya ia menahan rasa sakit yang berasal dari engsel penyambung tulang paha dengan tulang keringnya yang kemungkinan telah bergeser dari tempatnya.

Kuhembuskan nafasku cemas. Lagi-lagi aku salah menilai Luhan. Dia jauh lebih kejam dari yang kubayangkan.

Aku hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan. Mungkin itu balasan yang memang seharusnya kau dapatkan Yeol, tingkah jahilmu diluar batas. Kau pantas menerimanya. Saat itu kau hanya tertawa melihat Kai memukuliku bertubi-tubi dengan tongkat _baseball_, hingga tulang rusukku remuk.

Aku kira kita impas. Tapi aku sedikit berbaik hati, aku berjanji tidak akan tertawa melihatmu tersiksa.

Aku masih ingin menghargai persahabatan kita yang dulu.

Kucing manusia itu menggigit masker Chanyeol lalu membuangnya sembarang. "Hallo~" makhluk itu bersuara menyapa Chanyeol yang matanya melebar ketakutan.

"Xiumin~ jangan terlalu kasar bermain dengannya, dia temanku." Intruksi Luhan pada makhluk itu.

"Baik, master Lu~" jawabnya sambil tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang tajam.

Aku kira makhluk itu akan menerkam leher Chanyeol seandainya Luhan tidak cepat-cepat menghentikannya. Makhluk yang dipanggil Xiumin itu menjilati wajah Chanyeol layaknya kucing pada umumnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol hampir mati kaku ketakutan.

"Hyaaa!" Yixing yang mencoba memukul Xiumin dengan kayu balok terkena tebasan ekor Xiumin yang panjang. Tubuh Yixing terhempas menabrak tumpukan kayu di pojok gedung. "Akh!" Tumpukan kayu itu roboh dan berjatuhan mengenai badan Yixing. Baekhyun yang menyadari itu langsung berlari ke arah Yixing.

"Xiumin, cukup bermain-mainnya."

Perintah Luhan langsung dituruti Xiumin. Xiumin berubah wujud kembali menjadi kucing lalu hinggap di bahu Luhan. Keduanya kembali bermanja-manja.

"Ah...kau jorok. Lidahmu bekas-" kucing itu tertunduk menerima perkataan Luhan. "Tidak, tidak. Kau selalu suci bagiku."

Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa perkataan Luhan. Sebenarnya hubungan macam apa yang dimiliki Luhan dengan kucing manusia itu? Apa sebelumnya Xiumin adalah hewan peliharaannya, lalu Luhan memberinya nyawa manusia?

Nyawa? _Heol_...

Chanyeol berjalan ke arah Kris sambil terseok-seok. Aku yakin, engsel lutut Chanyeol pasti bergeser akibat Xiumin. Kris membantu Chanyeol dan membawanya ke sebuah bangku yang berjarak sekitar tiga meter di belakang Kai.

"Luhan-_ssi_, sebenarnya anda alien dari planet mana, huh?" Kai tertawa.

Aku berani bertaruh, tadi suara Kai sedikit bergetar. Apa dia sedikit terguncang akan perlakuan kucing peliharaan Luhan terhadap Chanyeol?

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri kemudian tersenyum. "Kalau aku, manusia biasa. Tapi aku sedikit _special_."

Kalau tidak salah lihat, sekilas aku melihat kilatan merah di mata Luhan. Dalam sekejap pisau lipat yang ada di genggaman Kris melesat beralih ke tangan Luhan. Luhan melempar kembali pisau itu ke arah wajah Kai, dan berhenti beberapa senti sebelum menusuk bola mata sisi kirinya. Urat-urat leher Kai menegang. Ia ketakutan tapi masih bersikeras ingin melawan. Padahal ujung pisau itu bisa menusuk matanya kapan saja semau Luhan.

Yixing sudah dapat berdiri lagi berkat bantuan Baekhyun. Dari gerak mulut Baekhyun, sepertinya ia menanyai keadaan Yixing. Sedang Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap Luhan sinis.

"Tapi aku sedikit kasihan padamu," kata Luhan sambil bermain-main dengan kucingnya.

Pisau itu jatuh ke tanah, membuat Kai kembali bernafas dengan normal.

"Luhan?"

Seseorang dengan singlet hitam ketat membalut tubuh kekarnya bergabung dengan Luhan yang tengah bermain-main dengan kucingnya.

"Kim Dongjun?" Luhan tampak senang kemudian memeluk orang yang ia sebut 'Kim Dongjun' itu.

Dongjun membalas pelukan Luhan. "Aku kesini dengan Jung Heechul."

"Hai Luhan."

Sepertinya itu Jung Heechul. Yang kulihat hanya sekelebat bayangan kemudian seorang laki-laki dengan wajah putih pucat, mata agak merah, hidung mancung sempurna dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di sebelah Luhan. Dia juga memiliki taring yang lebih tajam dan panjang dibanding milik Xiumin. Apa dia vampir? Yang benar saja.

"Yo! Jung Heechul!" Luhan berjabat tangan dengan Heechul.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Xiumin?" Heechul hendak meraih dagu kucing tadi namun Xiumin atau kucing itu lebih dulu mengerang tidak suka. "Oke, oke, aku tidak menyentuhmu."

"Jadi bocah-bocah itu yang membuatmu memanggilku?" tanya Dongjun.

"Tsk, Xiumin saja cukup." Tambah Heechul.

Luhan terkekeh. "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin memanggil Zitao, Zelo, L dan lainnya. Tapi aku takut mereka iri. Haha."

Sadar atau tidak, mata Luhan langsung menatapku tajam. Ia tersenyum. "Sehun, kau ingin bergabung? Aku tahu kalau kau berdiri di sana sejak tadi."

"Hmm...terjawab sudah, sekarang aku tahu dari mana bau harum itu berasal." Jung Heechul menyeringai melirik ke arahku.

Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat.

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin punya masalah denganmu, juga dengan kalian semua. Aku tidak ingin seperti Chanyeol dan Yixing. Sudah cukup aku berurusan dengan Kai. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan kalian.

"Ayolah, kami tidak akan menyakitimu," tempo bicara Luhan yang pelan namun dingin itu membuatku semakin merinding.

Apa dia benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran orang lain?

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku berlari menjauh dari gedung itu. Tapi sial, tubuhku tiba-tiba melayang. Kakiku tak lagi menyentuh tanah. Menggapai udara juga tidak bisa membantu. Luhan membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung dengan kekuatannya.

Kai menatapku sengit. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tentangku.

Sebuah tangan yang dingin seperti es tersampir dipundakku. "Aku Jung Heechul."

"Kim Dongjun." Yang bertubuh kekar itu menepuk kepalaku pelan.

"Bersiaplah untuk menonton, Xiumin ingin membuat sebuah pertunjukan." Luhan berjalan ke arah kami bertiga.

Sebuah bangku panjang melayang dan berhenti di belakang kami berempat.

"Ayo duduk." Jung Heechul mempersilahkanku duduk.

"L- Luhan?"

"Ya?" Luhan bersedekap di depan menoleh ke belakang, ke arahku tepatnya.

"Jangan sakiti mereka. Lepaskan mereka." Pintaku.

Luhan menatapku seolah tak percaya. "Bukannya kau juga ingin balas dendam padanya, hum?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tapi aku tidak suka dengan caramu. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol juga sahabatku."

Kulirik Chanyeol sekilas. Dia menatapku sendu. Mungkin dia sedikit menyadari, kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku masih menganggapnya teman. Mata Chanyeol tampak berkunang. Ia menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Chanyeol menggerakkan mulutnya, 'Pergi dari sini Oh Sehun, ini bukan tempatmu.'

Aku balas menggeleng. "Aku ingin kau antarkan pulang dengan sepeda bututmu lagi!" ucapku lantang.

"Jangan ikut campur kau Oh Sehun!" Teriak Kai.

"Kai, minta maaflah pada Luhan! Kau bisa mati! Park Chanyeol, ayo kita pulang! Ibumu sudah menunggu di rumah."

Genangan air pada mata Chanyeol hilang seketika. Yang ada hanya tatapan kemarahan yang ditujukan padaku. "Kau benar Oh Sehun! Ibuku sudah menungguku," ada jeda, "...di surga sana. Mungkin dengan cara seperti ini aku akan bisa meninggalkan ayahku yang sudah gila! Memang sudah lama aku menunggu saat-saat seperti ini! Kau benar! Aku ingin bertemu ibuku lagi!"

Kai terhenyak melihat Chanyeol yang banjir air mata. Begitu juga denganku. Betapa bodohnya aku. Aku tak tahu kalau sosok ibu yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi sudah tiada.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis karena kecerobohanku. "Maafkan aku..." ucapku pelan sembari menunduk.

Heechul menarikku mundur. "Jangan khawatir. Mereka tidak akan mati kecuali mereka yang memintanya sendiri."

"_It's showtime_!~" Luhan melempar Xiumin ke udara.

Xiumin hinggap di dada Kris dengan wujud manusianya. Otomatis Kris tersungkur. Kedua kaki Xiumin mengunci pergerakan tangan Kris.

"Hai tampan~" kedua kuku telunjuk tangan Xiumin mencuat.

Kai hendak mendorong Xiumin, tapi Xiumin lebih cepat melempar tubuh Kai dengan ekornya.

Xiumin memasukkan kedua kukunya yang tajam ke mulut Kris. Ia menarik sebuah garis _horizontal_ dengan kedua kukunya bersamaan. Mulut Kris robek hingga telinga. Kris mengerang kesakitan. Ia tak sadar bahwa ia juga menggigit lidahnya.

"Sentuhan terakhir~" Xiumin mematahkan leher Kris dengan cara memutar kepala Kris seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Alhasil Kris tak lagi mengerang. Hanya badannya yang kejang namun tak bersuara.

Apa itu yang dinamakan sekarat?

"Kris!" secepat mungkin Chanyeol menghampiri Kris lalu mendorong tubuh Xiumin. Sakit pada lututnya tak lagi ia rasakan.

Tubuh Xiumin terlempar, tapi ia segera tanggap berlari ke arah Chanyeol. Ekornya yang panjang melilit leher Chanyeol. Dalam sekejap mata Chanyeol memerah hebat. Mulutnya terbuka meronta meminta oksigen. Xiumin hinggap di tubuh Chanyeol. Kelima kuku jari kanan Xiumin ditancapkan ke salah satu sisi kepala Chanyeol kemudian dalam sekali hentakan, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas tempurung putih pelindung isi kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan. Kedua tangannya yang menutup telinga bergetar hebat. Langkahnya yang tak karuan membuatnya terjerembab masuk ke sebuah _basement_.

"Hentikan Xiumin, Luhan! Kumohon!" aku yang sudah tidak tahan berlutut di belakang kaki Luhan. Air mataku semakin deras dengan sendirinya melihat Chanyeol meronta-ronta dan hilang jatuh ke dalam _basement_.

Kai yang memang sudah dikendalikan oleh Luhan sejak tadi hanya bisa meraung-raung di udara melihat teman-temannya tersiksa di bawah sana.

Kali ini ekor Xiumin meraih tubuh Yixing kemudian melemparnya ke tembok dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat Xiumin berdiri. Dinding tua yang terkena hempasan badan Yixing membuat retakan cukup panjang menjulang ke atas.

Satu persatu Xiumin mengambil batu-batuan kecil dengan ekornya lalu melemparkannya pada kepala Yixing. Dan semakin cepat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia tidak ingin berakhir seperti teman-temannya. Akhirnya salah satu jalan yang ia ambil adalah, pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Tapi Luhan hanya membiarkannya berlari keluar dari gedung seperti orang kesetanan.

Batu besar paling terakhir yang dilempar Xiumin membuat kepala Yixing tak lagi berbentuk.

Selesai dengan Yixing, Xiumin berlari keluar dari gedung ini dengan wujud kucingnya. Sepertinya ia mengejar satu mangsanya yang lari tadi.

"Kau bohong!" kudorong bahu Jung Heechul kasar. Tapi nihil, badannya sama sekali tak bergerak, keras seperti batu. "Kau bilang Xiumin tidak akan membunuh!"

"Jangan mudah percaya dengan bujukan Heechul, haha.." Si Badan kekar, Dongjun, menepuk lenganku kecil.

Kurang dari tiga puluh detik, Xiumin datang dengan kepala Baekhyun diekornya lalu melemparkannya ke jasad Yixing.

"Terakhir." Selesai ucapan Luhan, badan Kai jatuh ke tanah. "Xiumin, jangan bunuh dia. Cukup buat ketakutan sepanjang hidupnya. Kalau dibunuh langsung tidak seru. Buat dia menyesal seumur hidup karena telah membuat teman-temannya menjadi mayat dalam sehari."

"Baik, master Lu~" seolah hafal dengan perintah itu, Xiumin menerjang badan Kai. Kedua kuku telunjuknya yang tajam ditusuk-tusukkan ke bola mata Kai bergantian tanpa ampun. Kai tidak dapat melawan, kedua tangannya diinjak secara tidak manusiawi oleh kaki Xiumin. Yang dapat Kai lakukan hanyalah menendang-nendang tanah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menghindari hujaman kuku Xiumin. Bukannya selamat, dia malah membuat pelipisnya sendiri robek.

"AAARGH! KAU BENAR-BENAR BAJINGAN!" teriak Kai kesakitan.

"Keterlaluan!" umpatku sambil menatap Luhan benci.

"Melapor sepertinya akan sia-sia. Tapi jika kau bersikeras, aku juga tidak segan-segan mengambil pita suaramu. Heechul, bawa dia pulang."

"Ah... Lu, seharusnya kau menyisakanku satu. Sebelumnya aku tertarik dengan dia." Heechul menunjuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Cari mangsamu sendiri." Balas Luhan malas.

Dalam beberapa detik, aku sudah berada di dalam kamarku sendiri.

"Luhan adalah yang terkuat diantara kami. _Well_, aku sama sekali tidak bisa untuk menentang perintahnya."

Heechul mengambil salah satu bukuku dan membuka bagian tengah. Ia meraih salah satu jariku lalu menggigitnya kecil. Ia membiarkan darahku menetes di permukaan putih buku catatan itu.

Setelah beberapa tetes, ia menyeringai kemudian lenyap dari hadapanku.

Tetesan darahku pada buku itu bergerak menjadi sebuah paragraf.

_"Aku ingin memperingatkanmu. Mungkin usahaku akan sia-sia, tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku tidak ingin kau berakhir sepertiku, Xiumin, Dongjun, juga yang lainnya. Jangan terbujuk oleh lidahnya yang licin. Luhan itu berbahaya. Dia hidup di muka bumi ini lebih dari 400 tahun. Tidak hanya bisa membaca pikiran, dia juga yang membuatku dan yang lainnya berubah menjadi makhluk setengah manusia. Selama ini yang ia lakukan hanyalah memperkuat dirinya sendiri. Sasarannya adalah orang yang selalu tertindas, dan meminta perlindungan. Orang lemah sepertimu. Aku yakin tak lama setelah aku pergi, Xiumin akan mengunjungimu. Dia akan menawarkanmu kekuatan. Tapi syaratnya kau harus menyerahkan separuh nyawamu pada Luhan. Itu artinya, jika Luhan terluka, maka kau akan terluka. Dari sekian banyak nyawa yang ia kumpulkan, sekarang ia semakin kuat. Jika benar, kau terbujuk, maka kau adalah yang ke-29. Aku adalah satu-satunya pengikut yang pikirannya tidak dapat dibaca oleh Luhan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Jika kau butuh aku, sebut namaku dari belakang, 'Chul Hee Jung', aku akan segera datang. _

_Ps : Selesai membaca, cepat bakar kertas ini sebelum Luhan menemukannya. "_

Dengan tangan gemetar aku cepat-cepat meraih korek api, yang seingatku ada di laci. Seusai membakar kertas itu, kujatuhkan badanku di lantai dan bersandar pada meja belajar. Bayangan-bayangan Xiumin membunuh teman-teman Kai satu persatu membuat kepalaku sakit.

"Park Chanyeol..." ucapku lemah.

Tidak, Luhan lah yang jahat. Xiumin melakukannya atas perintah Luhan.

Aku akui, aku memang sempat membenci Chanyeol. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ada keinginan Chanyeol ataupun Kai menderita seperti itu.

"Meow.."

Suara kucing itu muncul lagi saat aku hampir terlelap dalam keadaan melingkar di atas lantai tak beralas. Kedua mataku memang sengaja tak kubuka. Aku bersikeras untuk pura-pura tidur agar kucing itu pergi.

Suara gemerincing bel khas kalung hewan peliharaan itu semakin dekat. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan memainkan telingaku.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur..." bisiknya pelan di telingaku.

Kubuka mataku perlahan. Kamarku masih gelap. Lampu memang tak kuhidupkan. Setelah membakar pesan dari Heechul, aku langsung ambruk begitu saja. Satu-satunya sumber cahaya hanya berasal dari lampu jalan di dekat pagar di luar sana. Meskipun aku Cuma bisa melihat siluet seseorang, dengan telinga kucing dan ekor panjang, aku sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Xiumin.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

Ekornya yang panjang menarik daguku. Saat ini ia tengah berjongkok dihadapanku. "Master Lu memberimu sebuah tawaran. Bergabunglah dengan kami. Jika kau mau, ikut aku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

.

Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, tiga bangku di sekitar bangku Sehun kosong. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Kai, Chanyeol, dan Luhan menghilang. Juga Yixing, kelas sebelah. Semua orang, termasuk guru, tahu kalau Yixing berteman baik dengan Kai dan Chanyeol. Semuanya menduga hilangnya Yixing pasti ada kaitannya dengan Kai dan Chanyeol.

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sehun membereskan segala peralatan belajarnya dan segera keluar dari kelas. Karakter pendiamnya membuat semua orang berpikir, 'Sehun tau apa? Seorang seperti Sehun sangatlah tidak penting dan tidak menguntungkan.'

Ketika satu sekolah ribut, 'Kemana Kai, Chanyeol dan Yixing menghilang?' Sehun lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak mau tahu. Seperti biasanya.

Baru sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, Sehun dihampiri seorang ibu-ibu paruh baya.

"Apa kau Oh Sehun?"

"Benar, _eomonim_."

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

.

_Ahjumma_ itu membawa Sehun ke ruangan cukup suram yang terdapat di sebuah rumah sakit swasta. Dari balik kaca tranparan, Sehun dapat melihat dengan jelas di pojok ruangan itu ada seorang laki-laki dengan mata yang ditutup perban yang melingkari kepalanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Tiap kali ia mendengar suara sekecil apapun ia semakin gencar menggigiti kuku jari jempolnya yang berwarna hitam seperti habis dihantam martil.

Sosok yang tidak Sehun temui selama tiga bulan terakhir. Kim Jongin, atau yang biasa dipanggil Kai.

Dari lima kawanan yang terlibat insiden kemarin, hanya Kai yang masih tersisa. Tapi dipastikan ia hanya bisa melihat warna hitam seumur hidupnya. Kedua bola mata Kai pecah dan tidak mungkin diselamatkan kembali.

"Tolong maafkan segala perbuatan menyimpang Jongin padamu. Aku tidak bisa kalau terus-terusan melihat Jongin seperti itu." Ucap ibu Kai pada Sehun yang memandang datar anaknya.

"_Eomonim_, tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sehun takut-takut.

Ibu itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku malah berterimakasih padamu. Terimakasih karena kau diam."

Sehun menunduk. Seseorang yang ada di otaknya saat ini adalah Chanyeol. Sahabatnya semasa kecil.

"Jongin menceritakan semuanya. Mungkin sebagian besar ceritanya hanya halusinasi belaka. Tapi dia bersikeras untuk meminta maaf padamu."

"Permisi, sudah saatnya Kim Jongin mendapatkan perawatan."

Sehun kenal dengan suara itu.

Kedua mata Sehun membola tatkala ia mendapati seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Meskipun orang itu telah mengubah penampilan, tapi Sehun benar-benar ingat siapa dia. Dia yang tiba-tiba menghilang bersamaan dengan hari menyebar berita hilangnya Kai beserta teman-teman sepermainannya.

Rambut hitam mengikilat ditata berdiri. Mata tertutup kacamata _RB Space_. Baju putih khas dokter. Dan senyuman hangat, yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun sedikit merinding.

"Dokter Lu Han, kapan saya bisa membawa Jongin pulang?" tanya ibu Kai pada dokter yang baru saja menggapai gagang pintu masuk ke ruangan Kai itu.

"Ngiauu..." tiba-tiba seekor kucing berbulu putih dengan ekor panjang dan daun telinga ditindik berputar-putar di kaki Sehun, seolah ingin mengajak Sehun untuk bermain.

.

.

END


End file.
